Candice Parise
|image = 250px |DateNaissance = ? |LieuNaissance = ? |Nationalité = Fichier:Drapeau France.png Français |Saison = 6 |Coach = Florent Pagny |Resultat = Éliminée aux Battles}} était une candidate de la Saison 6 de The Voice. Elle est membre de l'équipe Florent Pagny. Biographie Candice découvre la musique à l’âge de 6 ans, sur un malentendu. Alors que son institutrice lui demande de venir à l’école avec une chanson, la jeune fille comprend qu’il faut en écrire une et compose alors sa 1ère chanson. C’est à l’âge de 11 ans qu’elle prend ses premiers cours de chant et entre 13 et 18 ans, elle participe à de nombreux concours à travers la France, toujours accompagnée de sa maman. Depuis 10 ans, Candice vit de la musique, principalement grâce à des rôles dans plusieurs comédies musicales comme « Notre-Dame de Paris », ou « Les Misérables ». A l’approche de ses 30 ans, la jeune femme se lance un nouveau challenge. Pour elle, The Voice est l’occasion de réaliser ses projets personnels : monter seule sur scène et non plus en interprétant un rôle. Son parcours dans The Voice, la plus belle voix Audition Chanteuse de métier, Candice Parise a 29 ans et déjà une carrière bien remplie. Après diverses tournées à l’étranger dans des troupes de comédies musicales où elle tenait le premier rôle, elle est de retour à Paris sur la scène de The Voice pour tenter de se faire connaître pour sa propre voix. Candice a choisi d’interpréter devant nos Coachs « Take Me to Church » d’Hozier. Battle Florent Pagny a fait le choix d’associer Candice Parise et R’Nold pour une Battle de haut niveau. Du haut de ses 29 ans, Candice Paris nous avait surpris avec sa version bien à elle de « Take Me To Church » de Hozier lors de la première émission de la saison 6. Trois coachs s’étaient retournés ce soir-là et c’est avec Florent Pagny que Candice Parise a souhaité poursuivre l’aventure. R’Nold quant à lui a séduit Florent Pagny avec sa voix puissante, sa sensibilité, son sourire contagieux et sa personnalité de performer lors de la sixième émission reprenant le titre « Writing’s On the Wall » de Sam Smith. Ces deux talents de l’équipe de Florent Pagny vont ce soir s’opposer sur le tube de David Guetta, avec la participation de Zara Larsson, « This One’s For You ». Candice Parise et R’Nold ont le pouvoir de faire passer beaucoup d’émotion à travers leur voix. Cette interprétation efficace et touchante de la chanson « The One’s For You » de David Guetta et Zara Larson en est la preuve. Les deux talents mettent le feu à la scène des Battles. Mais les places sont chères dans cette compétition et Florent Pagny ne peut en garder qu’un. Chansons interprétées Parcours Musical hors compétition Comédies Musicales *2003 : "West Side Story" *2003 : "On passe dans trois jours" *2004 : "Promesses" *2004 : "Huit femmes" *2005 : "This fate's whore" *2010 : "Mr. Christmas" *2010 : "City of Angels" *2010-2011 : "Hair" *2011-2012 : "Notre dame de Paris" *2012-2013 : "Roméo et Juliette" *2013-2014 : "Songs for a New World" *2014-2015 : "Piano-Plage" *2015 : Le Magicien d'Oz (rôle de Dorothy) *2016 : "Holidays on ice" *2016 : Les Dix Commandements (Doublure de Nefertari) Discographie *2011 : "La belle vie" *2013 : "Swingin from Paris to Chicago" *2016 : The LCA's Sondage Quelle prestation de Candice avez vous préféré? Take Me to Church (Audition à l'aveugle) This One's For You (Battle) Galerie Candice_Parise_Audition.jpg|Candice lors de son Audition à l'aveugle R'Nold_VS_Candice_Parise.jpg|Candice lors de sa battle contre R'Nold Vidéos 200px|left 200px|center Navigation du Site Catégorie:Talent Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Équipe Florent Pagny Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Chanteur de Comédie Musicale